


Tumblr Prompt: Whisper ("Touch Yourself")

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [11]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pennywise has a Daddy kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, so does she honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise finds his pet touching herself without permission and tells her all the dirty things he's going to do to her





	Tumblr Prompt: Whisper ("Touch Yourself")

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more gross clown things! @BeepBeepTimeToFloat

It was late, and as exhausted as she was after a long day at work, she couldn’t ignore the ache between her thighs. She’d been in the mood all day; she’d even been tempted to sneak away to the bathroom to take care of her little issue, but never got the chance. Now, she was freshly showered and crawling into newly washed sheets, ready to scratch the itch. She was surprised Pennywise hadn’t smelled the lust pouring off her from wherever he was, but she had yet to see him that day. 

She laid on her back, resting her head against the pillows and let her hand pull up the oversized t-shirt she had on to reveal black panties. Her heart was already hammering from the anticipation and she teased herself, softly rubbing her fingers over her clothed lips to feel the little muscle spasms. A shuddered gasp slipped from her mouth and she pushed the panties aside to run a single finger up her slit, feeling how wet she was already. Her finger brushed against her clit and she bit her lip, shutting her eyes as she bucked her hips. She was about to apply more pressure when she heard a low growl from somewhere in the room and sat up, snapping her legs shut. Pennywise was seated in the chair at the foot of her bed, reclining back and resting his arm on the back of it while the gripped the crotch of his pantaloons. Even in the dark, she could see the outline of his cock in the silk and felt another pang of arousal.

“Penny! You scared me,” she said nervously, “I wondered where you were today.”

She knew how he got when she touched herself without him, but there was no way she could have waited for him to show up to help her out. He was known for disappearing for days on end and she wasn’t about to wait. Still, she was a little worried about what he might do, especially since he caught her in the act. 

“Don’t let me interrupt you, pet,” he grinned, and she could see his sharp teeth, "Please, do continue.“

She looked at him with wide eyes, unsure if he was testing her or if he was being serious. He growled and she laid back down, parting her legs slowly to expose herself to him. A rumble shook his chest as he looked at her, licking his lips and stroking himself through the costume. She scooted up to lean her back against the headboard so she could watch him as she touched herself. His eyes were glowing in the dim light of her room and she spread her legs farther, hand going beneath the panties again to pump her fingers into her pussy. He heard the wet noises she made and let his head roll back against the chair, ripping open his costume to let his cock spring free. She pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it to the side, one hand gripping her breast while the other rubbed her clit. 

“What a naughty girl,” he growled with a smile, hand wrapping around his large cock and stroking it, “Touching yourself without Daddy. I might have to punish you.”

She hummed, rolling her nipple between her middle finger and thumb as he spoke. Her pussy throbbed and she worked her fingers faster, shutting her eyes. Drool poured from his mouth onto his cock as he pumped it, eyes fixated on her body. 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me, hm?” she breathed, staring at him. The sight of Pennywise jerking himself off in front of her made her insides clench up and it took every ounce of restraint to not get up to ride him. She pulled her panties off and tossed them to the floor in front of him, cupping her sex with her hand. 

“I’ll start with shutting that mouth of yours. You’ll be sucking my cock until your jaw hurts,” he rasped. She whined, pushing two fingers inside and rocking her hips against them. His body tensed as he watched her, feeling more heat build in his gut. All he could think about was tasting her and making her scream. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, “What else?”

He chuckled, shutting his eyes and tightening his grip on his cock. The smell of her arousal and lust had him already squirming, but he fought it off. 

“Once I’m done fucking your mouth? Then I’ll get myself a taste of your pussy, pet,” he said, licking his lips as he thought of how sweet she tasted. She was shaking as she writhed, bringing her fingers back to her clit to rub fast circles in it. Her mind wandered, thinking about how good his tongue felt when he ate her out. He’d grip her thighs with his clawed hands, holding her in place while she bucked her hips into his mouth. She’d be covered in scratches and shaking by the time he was done; he rarely let her come just once. Pennywise wouldn’t stop until she was begging him to ease off from the pain of overstimulation. 

“Oh, yeah,” she whispered, “You love the taste of my pussy, don’t you?”

“Mm, my little pet is delicious,” he answered, “But you’re being punished. I’d get you so close you’d cry, but you’re not cumming.”

Her fingers knotted in the sheets and she shut her eyes, mouth falling open. A thin layer of sweat coated her body as she gasped for breath, feeling herself getting close already. She was afraid to cum too soon, though, because even though Pennywise was letting her touch herself she knew he was still in control. She slowed down, instead watching as he stroked himself faster, eyes locked on her pussy.

“You’re such a tease,” she smirked, her breathing getting heavy, “Always wanting me to beg for your cock.”

He was growling almost constantly now, the bells on his costume jingling as he pumped faster and faster. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock and dripped down his hand. His tongue was hanging from the side of his mouth and his eyes were slowly fading from yellow to red. 

“I’d fuck you so hard you’d be screaming. You’d take it over and over again until I was ready to let you cum,” he snarled, voice deeper as he started to lose control of himself, “Bad girls don’t cum unless Daddy lets them.”

She couldn’t hold on any longer. Her pussy was soaked and twitching every time she touched her clit. She took one look at his red eyes and shaking body, and felt herself going over the edge. Her walls fluttered around nothing and her head fell back against the wall, mouth dropped open in a silent scream until the words came out.

“Fuck, Pennywise!” she cried, body seizing up as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bucked her hips. Pennywise was hanging on by a thread watching her, desperate to cum but not wanting to let it go yet. Once she came back down to Earth, she got up and walked to him on shaky legs, dropping to her knees in front of him. She took his cock in her hands and wrapped her lips around it, swirling her tongue on the tip. His claws shot out, taking hold of her hair and shoving her down so he hit the back of her throat. He groaned, rolling his hips against her mouth, eyes shut and mouth open. 

“Oh, yes, pet, let Daddy fuck your mouth,” he rumbled, “What a good girl.”

She struggled to accommodate him, feeling herself gag several times until her stomach lurched painfully. He was too caught up in the tight, hot pressure on his cock to care. She moaned as he pulled her hair again, backing out of her throat enough for her to get a breathe before burying himself in her again. His entire body was vibrating with pleasure and she gripped his thighs, feeling another wave of arousal come over her just watching him whimper and writhe. He smelled it and barked out a laugh between his gasps.

“Ready for more? Insatiable. You’re Daddy’s little cockslut, aren’t you?” he looked down at her and saw her fuck-me eyes boring into his own, only making him laugh more, “Nasty girl. Swallow up what Daddy gives you and then maybe I’ll let you cum again.”

He used his grip on her hair to guide her head up and down on his cock, spit dripping from her lips. She moaned, making him growl and thrust his hips up into her mouth. Breathing became difficult, but she didn’t dare complain. The view was too good to ruin. He was panting and she watched as his eye rolled to the side while his teeth elongated. One final thrust and he held her in place, pumping hot cum down her throat. The noises he made didn’t sound human, and she swore he held her that for three full minutes while he emptied himself in her mouth. She didn’t waste a drop; when he was done, he released her and she opened her mouth, letting him see that she’d taken it all.

“Mm, I suppose you’ve earned it,” he said, pulling her into his lap so her back was against his chest, “But you were still a bad girl, and Daddy’s not done punishing you, yet.”


End file.
